


Learning Lessons

by fidelissimi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Dildos, Dom Ruby, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Sam Winchester, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelissimi/pseuds/fidelissimi
Summary: Ruby’s boy doesn’t listen very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. all mistakes are my own.  
> i dont own anyone, just play with them for fun. all that jazz.

_Success._

Ruby loved to relish in it; feel the wave of utter and complete power she got from a successful slaughter. Her body was still buzzing when she and Sam returned to the dingy motel room, and she could barely keep her hands off of him as they showered away the grime and blood that stuck to them like leeches.

She wrapped a towel around her tightly, blocking the cool air that swept in from outside the bathroom. Brushing through her hair and tying it up high atop her head, Ruby called over her shoulder to Sam, who was currently returning his collar to it’s rightful place around the base of his throat. “Bring those clothes in here and put them in the tub. They need to soak to get the blood out.”

Checking her reflection in the mirror one more time, even if she didn’t like the demon starring back at her, she let him by to drop the clothes in the tub, and ran a hand through his hair before she exited the bathroom and sauntered into the room.

Sam filled the tub with water, pushing the clothes around for a minute to get them good and soaked before drying his hands and following Ruby out to the bedroom, his own clothes in a pile after stripping bare before their shower. Ruby stands completely nude and proud of the sight Sam drinks in with his eyes, shoulders back, chin up, and is gently drying herself off, and when Sam comes out of his temporary daze he takes the towel from her to finish the job.

The material is moving quickly over her body, but he’s not missing an inch. He drops to his knees, drying her stomach and then her legs, lips gently whispering praising affections into her damp skin. He’s shuffling around to dry the perky swell of ass and then down her thighs and calves. Once her feet are done he looks up hopefully, a silent plea in his eyes, waiting for her to tell him he’s done well.

“Look at you, my good boy. You’re so beautiful.” Ruby leans down to run her hand through his hair and kiss his forehead, then takes the towel and throws it into a growing pile of other dirty clothes she’ll have him take off for washing soon. Sam hasn’t moved from the place he’s kneeling on the floor, waiting to see if she’ll welcome him into her bed again, or if he’ll be ignored and left on the floor, cold, naked and alone tonight. It does cross his mind that he doesn’t remember the last time he heard that praising tone she just used and didn’t at least let him crawl under the covers and nuzzle at her neck a little.

“——Hey.” It was the second time she called him, and Ruby’s eyebrow arched after the first time when she got no acknowledgement. She’s sitting at the edge of the bed, legs crossed and patting at the empty place beside her. When he sits down, she turns, her legs go under her and she lifts onto her knees and again her hand is in his hair but not so gently this time. With a tug he’s looking up at her and the long column of his neck is strained, muscles flexing as he swallows beneath his collar.

“You’re distracted. Is there something on your mind?” She peers down at him with that look in her eye that tells him there better be nothing but truth in his answer and the only thing he can do is nod just slightly.

“Guess I’d better get your head back in the game then, huh? I know what you were thinking about, baby. You wanna know where you’re sleeping tonight, am I right?” She trails a long finger down the side of his face and pulls just a little harder on his hair, a slow, wicked grin crossing her lips. He nods again, less of a nod than a grunt with the way she’s got his head held back and his collar is cutting into his windpipe as the muscles strain beneath it. Ruby lowers her mouth beside Sam’s ear, that same smile teasing across her face.

“There’s consequences for not paying attention. That shit’ll get us killed and you know that. Luckily you had your head in the game earlier or we’d both be toast. So now I’m gonna make sure you’re paying attention, and that you’re not going soft on me.” She let his hair go, only to grab the D-ring on his collar and pull him around, facing her as she slid up the bed, nearly dragging him with her; Sam’s found her demonic strength comes in handy in such times.

Before he knows it Ruby’s moved fast and he’s shackled to the headboard, leather straps tight but comfortable on his wrist and he pulls at them, just a tug, to reassure his demon lover that he can’t move. She must have put them there before they left on their night out because he hadn’t noticed them until now. Not that he’s complaining. He uses them as leverage to sit up straighter but Ruby keeps a hand on his chest that anchors him to the spot on the bed and a low, appreciative growl escapes his throat.

Ruby takes his already half hard cock in her hands and lowers her mouth over him, but not without the forewarning that if he so much as moves, there will be worse consequences than this. He isn’t sure what makes THIS a consequence or punishment, but he also knows a piece of how her mind works, and knows she can turn this into torture in an instant. He lets his head fall back against the pillow, eye closing to relish in the feel of her warm, wet mouth around his stiffening cock, teeth grazing the delicate skin at the head that makes him wince out of what can only be fear when her teeth bite down gently. She sucks him for at least one long minute, maybe two before pulling off and within seconds is straddling his thighs and sinking onto him.

Slow. God it was so slow, and he wanted to buck his hips up into her so bad, but he couldn’t; wouldn’t dare. Not until she told him he could move. He eyes opened again at the feel of her hand snaking through the soft tendrils of hair on the back of his neck and up into the thickness of it where she pulled hard, eliciting a moaning purr from deep in his chest. He watches the way her eyes roll up in her head as she fully seats herself on him and the whispered “Ahh-” that’s accompanied by her tensing around him is nearly enough to drive him mad.

Ruby lifts again, keeping her free hand splayed on his chest for balance and her nails digging into a section of the raised skin along the scar she’d yet to ask about but figures came from his foray into all things dumb and dangerous before she rescued his stupid ass. She’s riding him like it’s the last thing she’ll ever do and he’s seeing the edges of his vision glow white hot as the muscles in his stomach flex, tensing and tightening with each rise and fall of her hips. He closes his eyes again, anything to focus on the sweet sensations. And then her voice is in his ear…

_“Don’t cum.”_

It’s an order, one he must obey, but now he understands why this was a consequence for not listening and he whimpers long and low and hangs his head, holding himself together with nothing but sheer force of will. Ruby slides her tight pussy up and down his cock until she hits the peak of release and becomes impossibly tight, clenching around his entire length. His chest is so tight he can barely breathe. “R-Ruby I - I _can’t_ …” and she hushes him, calming strokes over his face and neck and chest and the more she touches the worse that ball of need grows inside his core.

Her movement stops, and now just the aftershocks running through her body are the only stimulation he’s getting and he aches in places he didn’t know sex could hurt. When he opens his eyes again she’s raising off of him and shakily making her way off the bed on trembling legs. He has to hide a smirk.

Sam hears a zipper, at least he thinks its a zipper, and a buckle of some sort. He can’t lift his head to force himself to look and he’d give anything to be able to flip over and just fuck into the rough texture of the mattress to get some relief. Then the foot of the bed dips and she’s back and his eyes open just a sliver and he’s whimpering at the sight of the demon in the black strap-on she told him she’d acquired but had yet to produce, until now.

Ruby tug at his legs until Sam is flat on the bed, small hands pushing his knees up towards his chest, wasting no time in sinking down to tease at his hole with her tongue. No wonder she’d been so thorough in the shower. He bites his lip at the warmth of the muscle coaxing his hole into submission, balls still drawn up and ready to shoot his load when, _if_ , she finally says he can. Fingernails rake down the back of his thighs and she’s pushing her tongue into him and sucking at the puckered flesh with a force he hadn’t imagined she could.

Ruby’s so proud of herself, watching the way her boy is writhing at the simple touch. She reaches up and prods at his mouth with two fingers, and his lips fall open and he’s sucking at them, slicking them up so she doesn’t have to. She pulls her hand back and slides one long, narrow finger into him, stops halfway at the knuckle and then keeps going. “You can move now baby,” and instantly he is, hips canting just right to fuck himself on her hand. She adds another finger soon, then another and is twisting her hand at the wrist to loosen him up, tonguing at his hole still around her fingers. When she pulls out he feels so empty, and is moaning and nearly begging for more without actually saying the words. They break off in his throat every time he tries.

“Look at you, so sloppy wet and open for me. I think it’s about time I fuck you for a change.” Her voice is teasing, low and sultry in a way he’s rarely heard it before and all he can do is nod quickly and watch as she uncaps a bottle of lube and slicks up the cock hanging between her thighs. Ruby settles in, resting back on her heels and lines the toy up, letting the cold slick at the head play at his hole for a moment before she starts pushing in. Again, slow…. achingly slow, but she doesn’t want to hurt him, or put him through pain when it’s not what he needs right now. So she takes her time, inch by inch until the sizable cock is fully inside of him and she starts rocking her hips, a steady rhythm that picks up speed gradually until each thrust is easy and his body is pliant. One hand is laid out across his stomach and every time her hips meet his ass she can barely make out the bump of the dildo pushing a tiny bulge out through the muscle fibers in his stomach.

“Look'it there baby,” she tells him, letting gentle fingers caress over the bump, rocking her hips just in inch or two to watch it move. “ _Fuck_ that’s hot. I didn’t know you could do that.” She pulls back and slams home again, pushing a flat palm on the spot she now knows it will pop up. “Yeah we gotta do this more often huh?” Sam whimpers in answer at the strange sensation but he likes it, a lot, and wants her to keep going. He arches his back to pull the toy out a little before he’s fucking himself onto her cock and Ruby’s watching in amazement at how much he can do with his hands tied up. “So perfect, keep going for me. Keep fucking this big cock baby.” Then her small hand is wrapping around his length, purple at the head and leaking like a faucet, and she’s pumping at him like there’s no tomorrow. “Uh uh, not yet baby boy, not til I say.”

Ruby can see the strain in his face, the way he’s teetering on the brink of orgasm and passing out. A few more tight, sure strokes, thumb pressing sickly sweet under the crown of the head of Sams cock, Ruby finally lets the word falls from her lips.

“ _Cum_.”

His body shakes and he cums so hard that he can’t see. Hot sticky ropes of cum shoot up over Ruby’s hand and his stomach and chest and there are stars and fireworks behind his eyelids. Short, quick pants burst from his lips and every muscle in his whole body contracts so hard that Ruby can’t even begin to think about moving the dildo inside of him.

Once Sam finally comes down from that glorious high, Ruby is backing out of him and unhooking the straps, letting them fall to the floor before moving to release his wrists from the restraints, rubbing at the reddened skin and massaging down his arms to sooth away the ache from pulling so hard on them. She goes to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth, coming back to clean him off quickly before joining him in the bed and wrapping them both tight in the blanket. He curls into her, nose pressed into the side of her breast as she cradles his head and rubs long slow circles over his back.

“You did so well for me baby boy. My good boy. _Mine_.”


End file.
